


Flower of the Plateau

by MechanicusAngelus, Rei_Ark



Series: A Town Named Calipo AU [1]
Category: Bittersweet Universe (BSU), Original Work, Sinful Indulgence (AU)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicusAngelus/pseuds/MechanicusAngelus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Ark/pseuds/Rei_Ark
Summary: Viyan Gallerian is a quiet, polite, humble, and overall innocent flower shop owner in the prosperous town of Calipo, who was widely popular among the townsfolk for her kindness and beauty. Although she held a dark secret that no one in the town, in her past she used to be a prostitute for a man that she thought she loved, she fled his clutches and started life over in a town where no one knew her. Things were great, that was until someone named 'Sammy' came into town looking for his mother.
Series: A Town Named Calipo AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075451





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the MOTHY/Akuno-P Evillious Chronicles Son 'Flower of the Plateau' I'd suggest give it a listen but it's not for the faint of heart

Viyan hummed a happy tune as she waltzed into the flower shop. Her best friend Cara was already in there; watering the flowers. "Good morning dearie, how are you?" Viyan asked softly

"Surrounded by beautiful flowers and joined by a pretty face?" She chuckled. "Quite well, how about you?"

"Well, I'm with you, aren't I? What could be better than being with my best friend?" She beamed

She smiled happily at Viyan. "I feel the same way!"

"Have you tended to the roses? You know how finicky they are"

"Not yet, they're towards the end of my list. I'm still waking up for the morning, so I do simplest first."

"Would you like me to do the roses?" She asked softly

"Yes please, you're such a sweetheart." Cara sounded relieved.

Viyan smiled "It's my pleasure, dearie"

Cara returned her attention to the flowers she was watering.

Viyan hummed a gently tune as she filled up her watering can and went to tend to the roses

Cara finished freshening up the flowers she was working on currently.

A short while later, one of their regulars came into the shop "Oh, you girls are open rather early, aren't you both tired?"

"Only a tiny bit, but flowers don't wait for us." Cara responded with a smile.

Viyan walked over "How may we help you?"

"I wanted to come by and collect the bouquet I picked out the other day"

"Ah, the lavender and lily bouquet? Of course"

"Same spot as last time Vy!" Cara reminded her of where it was.

"Thank you dearie" Viyan called out and went to collect it for their customer

Cara tended to a new set of flowers.

"Here you are" Viyan smiled softly as she handed the bouquet over. "Thank you so much, I'll see you girls around later"

"Goodbye, come again!" Cara called out as he left.

Viyan hummed softly and went around to hug Cara "I can't tell you how much I enjoy your company dearie"

Cara hugged her back. "Youre quite the conversationalist yourself." She grinned.

"I've had years of practice" Viyan smiled softly

"I'm glad we're friends."

"I am too"


	2. A Flower Must Never Be Less than Perfection

Viyan laughed joyfully as Cara told her a rather funny story "I never knew your brother did that!"

"What about you, funny family story you can tell me?'

She paused but shook her head "Nothing can top your story" She laughed

"That doesn't matter." She smiled softly. " You don't talk about You much, so I got curious I suppose. If there's things you don't want everyone knowing, i promise as your best friend I can keep them secret?"

"That's really sweet of you" She smiled softly

"I just wanna make sure you know you can tell me anything. I promise it'll be safe with me."

Viyan glanced down at her now empty tea cup. "I suppose..."

Cara put a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder. " You also don't have to say a thing. It's up to you."

"This is why I like you, Cara. You're so considerate"

"I just want the best for my best of friends."

"But don't forget yourself, alright? You matter just as much as the rest of us do"

"I know! I can't look after my friends if I don't look after myself as well." She answered with a smile.

"Yay!" Viyan beamed and pulled Cara into a hug

She hugged Viyan tightly.

"I don't know what I would do without you, dearie:

"Probably run the shop just as well as it is now." She teased.

"Without you here? Don't be ridiculous"

Cara laughed

Viyan smiled


	3. Samuel Gallerian

A few days later Cara was in the shop when a young boy walked in, he couldn't be any older than 15. He had platinum blond hair and dark pink eyes "Hello Miss, I'm looking for a lady named Viyan Gallerian, do you know her?" his voice was soft and silky much like Viyan's as Cara noted

"Might I ask what for?" She was curious.

"I was hoping to meet my mother"

"Let me just go see if where she is then- please stay here a minute?" Cara slipped into the back of the shop.

Where Viyan was humming a soft tube as she was making some bouquets

"Ok, touchy topic coming- but it's important-" Cara started.

"Oh dear, what's wrong dearie?"

"Do you have a son?"

A look of terror crossed Viyan's face before it was covered by confusion "I don't think so... Why?"

"A kid came in, similar voice to you, asking for you because he wants to meet his mother." She said softly.

Viyan gulped "Did he ask for me specifically?"

"Yes. But your name, and the wanting to see his mother, were in two different sentences."

"I'll go see what he wants" Viyan smiled

"Want me to come with?"

"If you wish"

She nodded, intending to.

Viyan walked out to where Samuel was. He was walking around and looking at all the different flowers before he walked up to Viyan "Everything is so pretty in here Mum!"

Viyan blushed "O-Oh dearie, are you sure I'm your mother?"

"Yes, the people told me your name and what you looked like"

"Oh... Oh, dear... How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen"

Viyan's eyes suddenly filled up with tears

"You sure you're alright Viy?" Cara came up behind her, and held her hand as a comforting gesture.

Viyan's voice caught in her throat as she bent down and hugged the young boy

She stayed quiet letting them have their moment.

"So, it's been fifteen years then..."

Cara watched the two, wondering what was going on.

Samuel hugged Viyan happily before turning to Cara "You don't know what's going on... do you?"

She shook her head.

"It's a long story" Viyan sighed "Let's get some tea"

"Good idea." Cara smiled. " Want me to get it?"

"Nonsense dearie, I'll get it, you two can take a seat"

"Alright."

Samuel beamed "Please don't stress yourself" Now that the two were side by side, Cara could really see the similarities

Cara sat quietly.

Samuel beamed and continued looking around at all the flowers, seemingly taken by their beauty]

She watched him casually, with a curiosity. Though below that was a worry for her friend.

He stopped by the collection of white roses before tears started welling in his eyes

"Is there ... something I can do to help?" She asked softly. Did his father die...? Maybe that's why he came.

Samuel beamed and hugged her happily "Thank you for being here" that was when she realised that those were not tears of sadness, but rather joy

She hugged him back. " What do you mean?" She didn't understand why he would thank her for that.

Samuel beamed happily before picking up a white rose and placed it in her hair. "It suits you"

She blushed lightly, being taken by surprise.

Viyan wandered over to the pair, "Tea's ready, come come, let's sit"

Cara was a little happier for her presence.

Sammy beamed and grabbed the girls by their hands, pulling them into the back room

Cara was further surprised.

Viyan watched the boy with clear happiness

Cara wondered what was going to happen from here.


	4. Anything That Destroys Beauty Must Be Ripped By Her Thorns

Viyan poured the tea for all of them before she sat down. "I suppose you have questions, Cara?"

"Only if you're willing to share." She nodded, and thanked her for the tea.

"Well... I suppose I can't really hide it anymore." She started "It's true, Sammy here, is my son"

"I didn't take you for the sexual type though?"

Viyan laughed softly "Well... Yeah, I'm not but when I was younger I found myself bound to this man who had me as a part of his harem"

"That's.. definitely not what I expected." She admitted.

Sammy piped up "He was a cruel man... He hated my guts but I only stayed with him because I knew that way I would meet my mother"

Viyan sighed "I don't want people thinking of me any differently, that's why I left the hometown, everyone there thought I was a whore... I suppose they were right"

"I don't think it was your fault though really, was it Viyan?" Cara asked softly.

"Well... I suppose I did get myself caught up in that mess, you see, he was a patron of mine when I was a prostitute. I made such wonderful friends at the club but life is better now" Cara could see a faint glow form around Viyan

"I'm glad you found a better life for yourself... It means I got to meet you!"

Viyan beamed happily "And I wouldn't have it any other way"

She smiled back.

Sammy beamed "So is it okay if I stay here with you?"

Viyan nodded "Of course!"

"I'm glad you two are already getting along." Cara said softly.

"O-Oh dearie, are you jealous?"

"What?" She was totally surprised. " No? It would be a weird thing to be jealous about." She shrugged. "I'm happy for you guys."

Viyan beamed and pulled Cara into a tight and warm hug

Cara hugged her back, faintly remembering the flower that the boy had put in her hair.

Viyan then piped up "We should make you a white rose crown"

She blushed. "Wouldn't it be better to sell them?"

Sammy beamed "I'll buy the roses"

"No- you don't have to do that, I don't need a flower crown-" she became a little anxious, unused to this.

"Yes you do" Viyan beamed

"No, thank you I don't-" she was too flustered to handle this, so she stood up. "Please excuse me-"

"Where are you going Cara?"

"Bathroom." She gave a soft smile before leaving.

"Alrighty dearie, hurry back"

Once out of the room, she stopped holding back her anxiety and nerves as she needed to relax.

When Cara returned she found Sammy and Viyan quietly talking amongst themselves. "Oh! Cara, you're back" Viyan beamed before she paused "You don't feel any different towards me... do you?"

"No- not really."

Viyan smiled sheepishly "Really...?"

She nodded. "Really!"

Viyan beamed before Sammy asked "...Do you believe us?"

"What do you mean?"

"That he's my son" VIyan giggled

"Yeah, I do. He reminded me of you when he first came in."

Sammy smiled politely

"So, Sammy, do you like flowers?" Cara asked, trying to think of something to say.

"Yeah, I loved to garden and I tried growing flowers back at my last house. But my father always ruined my attempts"

"You can feel free to grow as many as you like now, I'm sure." Cara smiled.

Sammy lit up and smiled brightly as he pulled Cara into a gentle but certainly grateful hug

She hugged him back.

"Thank you, ma'am"

"Please, call me Cara."

"Oh, alright then Cara"

"Thank you."

A few weeks later, some of the 'mean-girls' from school entered Viyan's and Cara's flower shop "Oh, so this is what happened to you after school, Cara" The leader taunted her. Sammy was looking from the distance as he tended to the roses

"Can I help you girls?" She asked politely. She took her job seriously.

"Pfft, no need to be so fake with us, we know you're a slut"   
That made Sammy perked up as he came over "Hello there ladies, How can we help you?" He was being uncharacteristically charismatic. He smirked and winked at the ladies "So?" His voice reached low registers that almost made Cara,herself swoon

She cleared her throat. " Thank you Sammy." She went to tend to flowers instead.

From the distance, Cara saw Sammy making the girls swoon with little to no effort before his expression faded from one of niceness to one of hatred "You girls are the real sluts, you deserve exactly what you get" He growled before he shoved them all out of the store.

Cara relaxed with them gone.

Sammy then walked over to Cara and smiled cupping her cheeks "You are not a slut, I hope you know that"

"Oh I know full well I'm not. Helps when you've never had sex-" she winked. " Sure I've dated, but sex never really appealed at the times." She shrugged.

Sammy stared at her in shock before he beamed and hugged her tightly

She hugged him back.

"You are a beautiful creature!"

She blushed lightly.

Viyan came out from the back "Sammy? Cara? What happened?"

"Bunch of mean people walked in, and then walked right on out thanks to Sammy." Cara smiled at her friend

Viyan smiled softly "That's my boy" She pulled him into a happy hug

Cara returned to the flowers.

As did Viyan and Sammy.


	5. Samuel the Equestrian

A few months after Sammy's arrival, Cara and Viyan came into the flower shop to find Sammy out the front with a beautiful pale white mare with an airy flowing white mane and tail. He waved to the pair "Hello Miss Cara! Hi Ma!. Meet Shiamatia" The horse then whinnied

"Uh, hello."

"Shiawhatia? ...Sammy when did you get a horse?" Viyan spoke worriedly for her son who smiled

"Ma, I've always had a horse. I'm the Apocalypse Horseman known as Death"

"..... the what?"

"It's a long story... Short form is that, I reincarnate and if I manage to meet up with Shiamatia here, then I am able to remember my reincarnation"

"That's.... unusual."

Viyan looked confused 

Sammy blinked before his eyes widened as he made a connection

"Something wrong?" Cara asked, noticing the expression change

"No, not at all" He smiled sweetly "I guess I just realised something"

"Care to share?"

"Maybe some other time... But for now I have a horse!" Sammy laughed

She looked to Viyan. " Are we going to be able to look after it?"

Viyan clapped her hands "I don't see why not"

"Great!"

"Now, we should open shop before the roses wilt on us" Viyan piped up

"Good point, Ma"

"I agree."

Sammy and Cara both went inside and Viyan hesitated for a brief moment

"You coming Viyan?"

Viyan smiled softly "Of course dearies, we can't have hose pesky roses wilt on us" she laughed before heading inside herself.


	6. Returned Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years later Viyan receives word that Sammy would be returning from the war and so she and Sammy reunite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place at the same time as chapter 1 of Soldier Home from War

Four years had passed since Sammy's arrival and two years since he shipped off to fight in the war. Today was the day he was to come back home. "Cara! I'm going to the train station. Sammy's coming home" She beamed excitedly, waving a telegram in the air

"You go have fun my dear friend, it will be lovely to have him around again." Cara beamed brightly.

"What about you? Are you going to be alright alone?"

"I'll be perfectly fine, don't you worry for me."

"If you're most certain. Thank you dearie, you're the best!"

"You're absolutely welcome." She smiled brightly.

Soon enough Viyan left for the station

'I have to get ready to welcome my brother home... his body might not be coming home, but I'm sure his spirit stayed with the soldiers that did. I should put my Kimono on again... It's been such a long time.... he did say he loved me wearing it.' Cara thought to herself as she went home to get ready to go to the station herself.

Eventually, Viyan's carriage arrived at the station and she waited in the corner closest to the gate as she waited for her son's train to pull up. "Oooh, I do hope he'll be alright, I can't wait to see him again" Viyan bounced excitedly but restrained herself as she didn't want her large breasts to attract unwanted attention.

Soon enough the train pulled up and soldiers started disembarking from the train. Viyan looked for her son's bright blond hair and bounced excitedly. Sammy walked out of the train and looked around at the other soldiers being reunited with their loved ones. Surely his mother would be here to greet him, right? So where...?

He felt someone put something in his hair and turned around to find his mother staring up at him, smiling cheekily "I've missed you Sammy" she hugged him after placing the bouquet of flowers on the ground "Welcome home" tears welled in Viyan's eyes as she hugged her son tightly.

Sammy chuckled and hugged his mother, resisting the urge to pick her up and swing her around. "You're as beautiful as I remember you, Ma~" He winked at her, playfully. They both knew that he wasn't flirting but instead stating the truth, however to others it looked a little bizarre. 

"Is Miss Cara with you?" Sammy asked, looking around the station where he found his lieutenant colonel, Rhyhan Lucifen sitting on the bench near the station's building. His heart went out for the older man before turning his attention back to his mother who replied with "No, Cara decided to stay back at the shop, saying that we should spend some time reconnecting, it's been too long, Sammy... Where's Shiamatia?" she asked

"She's coming on the next train along with my luggage. We should get a coffee and catch up"

Viyan smiled and agreed "Yes, we shall."


End file.
